character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strider Hiryu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Strider Hiryu was a child that was put into the Strider Program which trained him to be a Strider (A Cyber Ninja). While there, Hiryu. On one mission, Hiryu was sent to kill a rogue Strider who was his sister, after finishing the mission he quit being a Strider although he kept finding himself working as a Strider for various reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B possibly 5-C Name: Strider Hiryu Origin: Death Battle (Strider) Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 Classification: A-Class Strider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Energy Projection, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning (Caan summon the three types of Options) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can karate chop a person so hard that it cuts them in half) possibly At least Moon Level (Destroyed a Moon-Sized space station though due to a lack of elaboration it is unknown is this is due to his AP) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge shadow tag bullets which are described as anti-air bullets for people, specifically Striders) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level possibly At least Moon Level Durability: Wall Level possibly At least Moon Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Falchion, Gear Tricks, Options Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Falchion: Falchion is a plasma cutter sword. It can be charged to have a longer range, can shoot out plasma projectiles, can block projectiles and even send them back to the opponent and can ignite opponents. * Gear Tricks: Hiryu has several pieces of gear which can be used to help him in missions. ** Climb Sickle: The Climb Sickle are a pair of sickles that allow Hiryu to climb up walls an even on ceilings. ** Medical Trick: The Medical Trick is a piece of equipment that heals Hiryu when he uses it. ** Varja: The Varja is a device which allows Hiryu to teleport a short distance. ** Jump Trick: The Jump Trick is a device which allows Hiryu to jump higher. ** Fire Trick: The Fire Trick is a device which creates a fireball which Hiryu fires at opponents. ** Ground Trick: The Ground Trick is a device which creates a small isolated earthquake. ** Spark Trick: The Spark Trick is a device which creates a small electrical ball which travels across the ground towards opponents. * Options: The Options are robots the Hiryu can summon to his side in order to help him fight. ** Option A: Option A summons two small satellites that spin around Hiryu and shoot balls of energy wherever he is facing. ** Option B: Option B summons robotic panthers which runs towards the opponent and attacks them. ** Option C: Option C summons robotic hawks which slash the opponent with razor-sharp wings and can drop bombs on them. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5